jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Baryonyx
Concept art Does anyone know were this concept art game from? MismeretMonk (talk) 00:14, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Barionixmatthall.jpg Barionixconcepto.jpg *It comes from the game itself! Unlocked in human hunter levels. Zakor1138 (talk) 18:15, April 27, 2013 (UTC) **I've added them back. If you don't believe me, search The Lost World Jurassic Park longplay by Cubex55 and watch after the human hunter section is completed, but before the next character. Zakor1138 (talk) 01:48, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Reply It was one of the cloned dinosaurs on the JP brochure map and was the original choice for the JP III main villain. it says that on the page, dude =P. SP2562 19:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Baryonyx is the main Dinosaur in Jurassic Park 3 Yeah it was supposed to be but got cut. The range isn't unknown. It is found on Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. It is confirmed on the brochure. (Carcharhinus (talk) 05:48, February 5, 2013 (UTC)) :Yeah, Baryonyx appears in the brochure. However, we don't what phase of the park that brochure repressents. Baryonyx (and Segisaurus) are not featured in the Tour the Island map, nor in the InGen Field Guide and InGen Field Journal. This probably means that it wasn't sceduled for Phase I. If that is true, it is unknown whether Baryonyx already had a paddock in Isla Nublar. We don't even know if its cloning process was finished yet. MismeretMonk (talk) 20:02, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis dinosaurs Why does this page have this category? It didn't appear in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. Dinosaurs Cut From Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Could somebody add this page to this category? 23:32, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Is JW:FK Baryonyx the same thing as the originally cloned JP Brochure Baryonyx? I mean, it is very different from the JW Baryonyx (although Colin confirmed that the JW Baryonyx was just a picture of the real animal itself), so is the turquoise-ish grey colored Baryonyx the original Baryonyx from Jurassic Park? UltraMegaDude (talk) 22:49, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Lack of Thumb Claw Now I know that this is Jurassic Park lore and dinosaurs aren't accurate to their real-life counterparts, but this is almost as bad as the missing toe claw on the raptor toy in the JW toyline. It lacks its' thumb claw, which probably its' most defining trait, the thumb claw, which its' name is even named after: "Heavy Claw". Animalman57 (talk) 09:45, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Jurassic-world-raptor-charlie.jpg|This level of bad Fallen Kingdom Magma.jpg|Him 1280px-Baryonyx_Animatronics_model_NHM.JPG|Thumb claw It also is missing it's long, slender, crocodilian snout, making it look more alligatorian snout, along with this the freaking body is more like a general theropod's, whoever created and approved of this design really wanted it to look like an average theropod. Theferretman21 (talk) 19:05, February 8, 2018 (UTC)Theferretman21 :I can clearly see the thumb claw, though. CrashBash (talk) 13:57, February 19, 2018 (UTC) ::That could be the angle and ligthing in your eyes. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 14:40, February 19, 2018 (UTC) :::Actually I can see it too. It might be a bit smaller than it would be in real life, but it's there. It's way more noticeable on the toy though. However, I still think we should wait to see the Baryonyx in a more open setting with better lighting before we declare what it has and doesn't have from its real life counterpart. 16:08, February 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::I can’t see it. But I think we should wait for the Baryonyx in a more open setting. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 16:27, February 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::Nevermind, the thumb claw is actually there. I think we should use the DPG photo of the Baryonyx as the main picture of the page for a more updated look. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 22:20, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :::::Let's wait til a non background version of the dinosaur comes out, shall we? Animalman57 (talk) 22:21, March 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::::But we can simply get the non background like we did with Carnotaurus and Stygimoloch. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 23:23, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I think the design was changed, look at the jaw, a smaller version of the notch in the is in the new image. The people who've made the model may of actually listenrd to us for once and have given us a more accurate animal!! Theferretman21 (talk) 23:00, March 13, 2018 (UTC)theferretman21 ::::::::Actually, the design was like that before, I believe. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 23:23, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::I can't see the thumb claw still. Animalman57 (talk) 00:00, March 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::It is right here. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 00:05, March 14, 2018 (UTC) No, not at all. It just looks like long claws. If its' there, its' much more subtle than in life. Animalman57 (talk) 00:19, March 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, they may be small, but at least they are there. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 00:24, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::::I still don't see it, but if so many people see it, I'm not gonna argue about it. Animalman57 (talk) 00:30, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, it is way to subtle, you should be able to tell easily, but the JW:FK Baryonyx doesn't show it, to be fair, the other claws are also to small, but still.Theferretman21 (talk) 19:32, March 14, 2018 (UTC)theferretman21 JW Logo Baryonyx Removal Should we remove the image above the JW:FK Baryonyx image to have a more updated look? Dinosaurus1 (talk) 22:27, April 18, 2018 (UTC)